Where did My Sonshine Go?
by emilychanny
Summary: Sonny is dating Joe Jonas. Chad gets jealous. Chad kisses Sonny by surprise. Sonny runs away. Why? Read and find out!
1. Awkard Moments

Chapter 1

Sonny POV

_I cant wait to start filming our new sketch on So Random!, it has joe jonas in it! MY BOYFRIEND! :D Its called, "the TOE-nas Brother" sketch. _

_While I brush my hair I think about plans with joe after the show. I cant wait to tell everyone how im dating JOE JONAS! Theyll be freaked. Wait-- what about Chad? Wait what about CHAD? I dont like Chad,_

_remember, Sonny? He could never fall for a wisconsin farm girl like me. Anyway, Im dating Chad.--i mean-- JOE. Oh my god o_o Sonny get ahold of yourself-- JOE JONAS! Waaaaaaay better than that jerk Chad. _

_And cuter! Wait why am I talking in my head? This is weird. Im glad no body can read minds! Well- Zora says she cans- but she cant even pick my card in that old magic card trick! _

_***hears knock on door***_

Sonny: Come in!

*Chad walks in*

Sonny : Chad? what are you doing here? Im getting ready to do a sketch! (mumbling) guest starring my boyfriend.

Chad : Yeah, I heard Zac Efrons gonna be in it.

Sonny : Well, you heard wrong. Its Joe Jonas.

Chad : JOE JONAS? SERIOUSLY? I HATE HIM! WORSE THAN EFRON!

Sonny : Well learn to love him, because youll be seing a lot of him around here now, Im dating him. _*smirks*_

Chad : _*sadly*_ Oh.

Sonny : "Oh"...? _*frowns* _

Chad : Yeah.. Well I think of you as a best fr-- i mean aqquantince. And I dont think hes the right kind of guy for you.

Sonny : Psh.. hes HOT! And sweet... _*smiles&blushes*_

Chad : Well... :/

Sonny : Wait- who IS the right kind of guy for me?

Chad : Well i dunno....... _*under breath*_ someone like me.

Sonny : What?

Chad : Yeah, me. A hot handsome guy...like me. And a great actor. _(winks)_

Sonny : So you think I should date.......YOU? _*blushes and gives a little smille*_

Chad : Uhm...err... no. _*blushes*_

Sonny : Ok, Good. Now I got to get going to film So Random! now.

Chad : Fine.

Sonny : Good.

_*Oh my gosh I think he likes me! OMG who cares Im dating JOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEE JONAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS! AHHHHHHHH!*_

Sonny : Well I gotta get going.

_*gets up to leave*_

Chad : You dont have to go.

Sonny : _*turns around* _What? _*nervous laugh*_

Chad *_grabs hands*_

Sonny : _[nervously] _Chad-- i have to go. I gotta go film the TOE-nas brother sketch and---

Chad : Stay for a while.

Sonny : uhm..._*i could feel the heat rising up my neck*_ er- no Chad. You got to film Mackenzie Falls right now. And i gotta film so Random!, if we dont well get fired. Do you want to be fired, Chad?

Chad : Actually staying here with you, I wouldnt care.

_* leans in close to kiss her* _

Sonny : Chad--


	2. He loves me?

_Enjoy Chapter 2 :) I put a cliffy on chapter 1 haha xD youre totally gonna hate tawni on this chap. haha xD_

**Sonny POV**

I was broken off by my sentence. I didnt get to finish it. He kissed me. It lasted about 10 seconds. And those 10 seconds went by way too fast. Yet, it was a kiss that felt like it would last forever. I wish it did. I never

wanted him to stop. Ive never been kissed like that before. It was amazing.

Sonny : Chad- *smiles*

Chad : *smiles*

**Chad POV**

Oh my gosh, Im an idiot. Whyd I do that? God I sounded like a friggin rapist when i said, "dont go." I hate myself. Wait- IM AWESOME! I DONT HATE MYSELF! IM NOT EMO! But i would be anything for Sonny.

Wait- SHES DATING A HOEBRO! She thinks HES hot and not ME!- WTF ! Shes clearly not interested! *sigh*

**Tawni POV**

Oh my gosh I think my heart stopped! While I was watching the hidden cam that was in me & sonnys dressing room, I saw chad and sonny KISS! KISS? I have been a fan of channy ever since the day they

met! But I couldnt let the others know- and im sure Sonny would spazz out and say " Ohmigosh Tawni there is no channy! blah blah blah!" Haha, Im mean. But i dont care, I love sonny, shes my best friend.

And i love her EVEN MORE with Chad! :) What a cute couple :) OOOOOOOOOH I HAVE TO TELL JOE SO SHE WOULD HAVE TO BREAK UP WITH HIM! :D I hate jonny. [joe sonny] she should be with Chad not Joe.

Im gonna go right now and tell Joe how she wants Chad, not joe. ;)

**Sonny POV**

Sonny : uhm... Chad? what about Joe? Im dating him... weve been like the cutest couple in Hollywood for about a month now. People love us.

Chad : I love you, sonny.

Sonny : Uh....

_UMM CHAD? IVE KNOWN YOU FOR ABOUT A YEAR AND NOW YA TELL ME? A little to late now that Im dating Joe Jonas. You must not want me with other guys. So you can prank me and break my I got lost in his eyes. OHH those eyes! Beautiful blue eyes! What am I going to do now?_

Sonny : Umm... I love you. _Why did I say that? it might be the truth... but i love joe too! Oh this is like and episode of Mackenzie falls or dawsons creek! Im so confused..._

Chad : Well, we could not tell Joe and secretly date... if you want to. I mean you said you loved me right now.

Sonny : I DO love you. But i never thought you liked me back. *blushes* And I guess we could do that... but we must tell NO ONE! And i know how all those stupid nosy people get. I didnt even feel comftorble telling them I was dating JOE! Honsetly, I dont really like him... i guess i told my self i did because Im afraid of him...and i wanted to get back at taylor. _**(wink wink) **_

Chad _*hugs Sonny* _

Sonny : Guess were a couple?

Chad : Yes. :))

Sonny : Well So Random is probably finished by now... and i have a concert in half an hour... so lemme just change and I guess we could hang here for a while...

_with the doors locked ;) -- the voice inside my head is so perverted._

_ANOTHER CLIFFY ! :) haha what will happen? Will Chad and Sonny do it? Haha, no worries, this isnt gonna be rated R, maybe a little smoochy smoochy though ;) REVIEW! :D_


	3. Unexpected Visitors

**Chad POV**

_There she was... undressing right in front of me! Well she had undergarments on.. but still! *what are you gonna do to her, chad? [wink] * NO WAY WILL I DO THAT TO HER! Stupid voice... i Iove her and will never do anything to hurt her. _

_She changed into a really short dress. it was so not Sonny. It was a sleevless yellow dress and the top was sparkly and had a yellow plain skirt that went to the middle of her knee to her waist. She also wore some colorful tennis shoes that did not go with her dress._

Chad : Why are you doing a concert?

Sonny : People love hearing me sing. They loved me when I say Me Myself & Time on So random! . But you didnt come. Becuase you hated so random _*smiles*_

Chad : It was A'ight.

Sonny : My shoes dont match becuase I made a song called La La Land. And in the song i sing _*starts singing* "Who said I cant wear my converse with my dress?" _

Chad : _DAMN! She could sing!_ o_o ...La la land?

Sonny : Haha, yes Chad. Its about fame. But i bet you wouldnt know anything about that would you? _(smirks)_

Chad : Haha pshh... of course i would ;)

_haha shes so cute._

Sonny : Well, I ought to get going.

Chad _*pouts*_

Sonny : Or I could stay here for a while._ *smiles*_

Chad : so what do you wanna do?

Sonny : Hmm... kiss? _(smiles)_

_So we started kissing. On the couch. NO i wasnt gonna do what youre thinking. I love Sonny. SOO much. In the middle of our kissing, we heard a door being open. _

_**CLIFFY ! :) WHO WILL IT BE! REVIEW PLEASE! :)**_


	4. 3 Secrets

_**Haha is it JOE? IS IT THE RANDOMS? ;)**_

_**This chapter is really dramatic haha xD**_

**Chad POV**

_crap..._

Tawni : OH MY GOSH YAY I KNEW IT!

_**( Sonny and Chad get up really quickly and look at tawni )**_

Sonny : umm... tawni! we were not doing anything!

Tawni : Thats not what will be on the cover of next weeks Tween weekly magazine! ;)

Sonny : TAWNI! no!

Tawni : YES! Now I got it all on camera AND took a picture!

_b!itchh! _

Tawni : Now all i gotta do is press send and---

_**Sonny * jumps on top of Tawnis back and tries to get the phone away from her * **_

_aww... she was fighting just to save us :) how cute._

Sonny : Stop Tawni!

Tawni : NO! You guys are dating and everyone will know about it! You guys are really cute together!

Sonny : I dont care! You cant tell ANYBODY! Not even Joe!

_***Joe walks in***_

_Ugh, woman stealer._

Joe : Cant tell me what?

_**Sonny and Tawni stop and face Joe while sonny is still on tawnis back.**_

Sonny : uhh... well i guess the secret is out.

Joe : What Secret?

Sonny : _***jumps off Tawni***_ Well I wanted to throw us a party for our one-month anniversery! And I wanted it to be a surprise...well i guess now ya know. _*** fake sigh * **_

_Whats she doing? o_o_

Joe : One-Month Anniversary?

Sonny : Well, yeah! I mean... If you think thats totally cheesey and you wanna break up with me im tottaly fine with it.

Joe : I think its great. _:) *hugs sonny*_

_I rolled my eyes_

Tawni : NO! THATS NOT THE SECRET! SHE AND CHAD ARE SECRETLY DATING AND SHE DOESNT WANT YOU ANYMORE!

Joe : _***pushes Sonny away***_ WHAT?

Sonny : Uh.. no! Chads here because we were........uh.........playing--marbles! I mean we were about to. Thats why theyre not out yet. And we make it a ritual to play marbles before every show!

Tawni : No we dont.

Sonny : Well i do.

Joe : Well I dont know If I can believe you.

_**Sonny * wraps arms around joe and starts making out with him ***_

_I SWEAR! I was like a bear trying not to maul his face off for stealing my baby cub! Well, Sonny in this case is my baby cub! Tawni and I just roll our eyes and look away._

_The kiss lasted waay to long. About 30 Seconds. I was glad when they finally pulled away._

_**Joe starts laughing**_

Tawni : NOO! I GOT PROOF! I HAVE A VIDEO AND A PIC TO PROVE IT!

Tawni :_ * shows Joe picture of chad and sonny kissing*_ _**[ so far 1 secret is out ] **_

Joe : Oh my god. You were cheating on me.

Sonny : Well, you cheated on taylor Swift!

Joe : You hate Taylor! _**[ 2 secrets are out ]**_

Sonny : Well... uhm...

Joe : I mean... I would never have cheated on you yet you go and cheat on me! _*he would have.*_

Sonny : No.. _*** starts tearing up***_

Joe : And you lied to me and said you were playing marbles!

Tawni : Which is not what we do before the show. She chews gum. _**[ 3 secrets! ]**_

Sonny : _*** Lays down on couch and goes in fedal position * **_

Joe : If you didnt want to be with me you couldve told me and we couldve been friends yet you go behind my back and cheat on me!

Sonny : _***starts crying***_

Joe : _***rolls eyes***_ were done. _***leaves***_

**Sonny POV**

_I layed there crying my eyes out in front of Tawni and Chad. I had broke down._

Sonny : Tawnii-- GET OUT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!

Tawni _***leaves***_

Chad : Sonny Im sure--

Sonny : YOU TOO! I HATE YOU All JUST GET OUT!

_Chad who looked really hurt, left._

_Why did I do that? Now I was alone, with no one to comfort me. I was pathetic. Then I heard a voice inside my head. _

_**VERY DRAMATIC ! ;) Did you like it? Review pleasee! :)**_


	5. Voice In My Head

**Sonny POV**

_There was a voice inside my head. It was telling me to--_

_***knock on door***_

Sonny : LEAVE ME ALONE!

_**Marshal opens door**_

Marshall : Oh my god, Sonny are you okay?

_I had fell on the floor, crying and he lifted me and sat me down on his lap on the couch._

Sonny : NO! Tawni told Joe that im dating Chad!

Marshall : I thought you were dating Joe.

Sonny : I WAS BUT I CHEATED On HIM WITH CHAD!

Marshall : Why?

Sonny : BECUASE I DONT LIKE HIM I LOVE CHAD!

Marshall : So why are you crying?

Sonny : BECAUSE HE BROKE UP WITH ME AND ALL MY SECRETS ARE OUT AND I YELLED AT CHAD FOR NO REASON!

Marshall : Why did you yell at chad?

Sonny : BECAUSE I WAS SO MAD I DIDNT MEAN IT BUT NOW HES PROBABLY HEARTBROKEN AND EVERYONE HATES ME!

Marshall : I dont, Sonny.

Sonny : _***sniffs***_ thanks, Marshall. Listen, youve been a great help, but I just need to be alone for a while. :)

Marshall : Ok, you sure?

Sonny : Yes, thank you.

_There it was again. That voice. it was telling me to go. " Go! Go! Run! get up and go out the window! Go run away from this lonely place! Escape! No one needs you! Just go! Run away! be free finnally!"_

_Ok, voice, that is exactly what I will do._

_So I ddint know why, but I got up, wiped my tears, and opened the window and got out. It was raining and i had my dark red eyeshadow, black mascara & eyeliner, and my dress on. I had taken my shoes off because of course I was too_

_depressed to do the concert. So there I was, barefoot, in the cold and rain. In a gorgoues dress. Unnoticed and unrecognized._

_I had gotten a huge raincoat off the floor and put it on. it must have belonged to a homeless person, but I wanted it. Why was i out here? No one knew who I was when I walked by, no one even looked at me. I missed Chad. He probably_

_wouldnt even care if I were gone. Tawni would probably throwing a party now. Marshall would be flirting with Ms. bitterman, and nico and grady would be eating gallons of frozen yogurt in the cafeteria. No one noticed that I had gone._

_I decided to run. Run. Run away. To finally be free. So I ran, i ran as far as i could, away. _


	6. Where'd You go?

**Chad POV **

_After she told me to get out and she hated me, It felt like a hundred knives being thrown through my heart. So I left._

_It was an hour after Sonny had told me to get out. I had been in my dressing room. So I walked to the cafeteria hoping I would run into Sonny. When I reached the cafteria I didnt run into Sonny all the way there. _

_So I thought I would get a quick snack and go talk to Sonny. _

_I got 2 cups of frozen yogurt for me and Sonny. Then I walked to Sonnys dressing room hoping shed be in a better mood. When I got there the window was open, and Sonny was gone. It was pouring rain, so obviously she wouldnt_

_have the window open unless she wanted to flood her dressing room. I dropped the frozen yogurts and got my coat, and ran to go find her._

**Sonny POV**

_It was an hour after I had ran away. I had no idea where I was, it was dark and raining and I was the only one on the street without an umbrella. I was so scared, I wanted to go back, but I figured no one would want me back. Especially_

_Chad. I had yelled at him and told him i hated him, and he probably hates me now._

**Chad POV**

_I ran outside Condor Studios and ran around the street looking everywhere for Sonny. This was all my fault she had ran away. I was the one who messed up her relationship with Joe. Now she hates me. Even though I hated him _

_I just want sonny to be happy. I should have just kept my stupid mouth shut. _

_I yelled Sonnys name looking for her. I looked in alleys, stores, everywhere. So I thought I would call her phone, if she didnt answer, I would go to her house. I called Sonnys number, and after a while of ringing she didnt answer._

_I tried again, no answer. Then i texted her asking if she had run away, and to come back. _

**Sonny POV**

_After a while of roaming around for an hour, I decided to stay in an alley in the behind a store. I felt __homeless. Then all of a sudden I got a text. From...Chad? It said, " Sonny, where'd you go? I have been looking all over for you. I am_

_scared something bad has happened to you. Please come back. -Chad " He knows I ran away. I was way to embarassed to come back ever again. I felt foolish. I wish I could go back in time and fix all this. Why did I have to run_

_away? Why did I yell at Chad? Wish I knew. _


	7. Im dead

**Chad POV**

_I rushed through the doors of the Random's Prop House and told them what happened._

Chad : SONNY RAN AWAY!

Randoms : WHAT?

Chad : Sonny ran away-and-i went looking for her-and- I cant find her.

Tawni : When did she run away?

Chad : I dont know! I went to your dressing room and-

_***phone beep***_

Chad : I gotta text... its from Sonny!

it says... "yes. sorry."

Tawni : Yes what?

Chad : I asked her if she ran away and i guess she saying she did.

Nico : We have to find her!

Tawni : Wait! Lets check if she came back to our dressing room!

When they all entered the dressing room they looked very dissapointed and depressed.

Tawni : Oh no!

Chad : I know! We have to find her!

Tawni : NO! I meant this horrible yogurt stain on my RUG!

_It mustve spilled when I dropped it._

Chad : WHO CARES? LETS GO TELL MARSHALL AND GO FIND HER!

_So we all went to marshalls office and explained what had happened._

Marshall : Are you sure?

Everyone : Yes!

Masrhall : Everyone get your coats.. were going all over town to look for Sonny.

_I didnt know how many times I texted and called Sonny. I NEEDED her. She was the air I breathe. The BEST thing that had ever happened to me. Now shes gone. I just wish shedbe back home at So Random!, where so belonged._

_It was 5:31, we had left at 3:04. We had been looking for Sonny for about 2 hours. I would look for her FOREVER until I would find her. Like I said, shes the air i breathe. Without her, I would not breathe. I would die. Wait- I think I am dying._

_Everything blacked out. Next thing you know, Im dead. _


	8. I Miss You Soo

**Chad POV**

_I woke up. Everything was white and blurry. Was I dead? I heard soft... piano music playing lightly. It sounded far away. It felt like a dream. Then I saw Sonny. There she was. I found her, but now she lost me. I think...I died. I saw her _

_beautfiul brown eyes,and her soft hair. I reached out to her, alothough I could see her clearly, she seemed to far away to touch. She vanished. Everything was white like I was in the sky surronded by clouds. I whispered, "Sonny...Son-"_

_I heard a flash. everything was back. I was on the ground with my eyes barely open. Everyone was yelling stuff at me, what were they saying? I couldnt hear anything. _

_I heard, _"CHAD!" "CHAD!"

_I saw Tawni leaning over me, her lips moving as if she were saying "Chad." But I heard Sonnys voice. Her face also appeared onto the blondie's face. I was awake. I must have blacked out and dreamt for a moment about Sonny. _

_Without thinking, I quickly opened my eyes and crashed my lips against Tawnis._

**Tawnis POV**

_I think Chad passed out! OH MY GOD! I kept calling his name and his eyes were barely opening.I didnt know what to do. I tried to call the police, but before I did, Chad kissed me._

**Sonnys POV**

_I heard a huge crowd gathering around a part of the street. When I went to go find the crowd, I heard people say, "chad! , CHAD!" I quicly ran over, and saw that Chad...was making out with Tawni._

_I didnt know what to do. I ran away...again. I burst out into tears and hid behind a dumspter. I covered myself and sobbed. Chad...kissing...Tawni. It made me want to scream out and sob and go insane. I just laid down...and cried _

_myself to sleep behind a dumpster._

**Chad POV**

_I didnt know what happened. It felt like I was kissing someone. Wait...I was? Was it Sonny? Wait...ITS TAWNI! I quickly pulled away and looked at her in confusion._

Tawni : Ha, ha. I guess you are feeling okay.

_Everyone started laughing. I felt humiliated. I thought Tawni was Sonny. But Tawni will never be like Sonny. I hope blondie didnt take that kiss seriously._

Chad : Sonny- I mean- Tawni. I thought you were Sonny. Im sorry I guess I just blacked out.

Tawni : Thats okay. Do you want to go to the hospital?

Chad : No, Im fine.

Nico : You sure, cause-

Chad : I Said IM FINE! _suddenly shouting._

Nico : Ok...

_Whered you go, sonshine? _


End file.
